


I live alone?

by RubyCrystalAPasta



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Andrew Minyard, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, POV Neil Josten, based off a tik tok, casual murders!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCrystalAPasta/pseuds/RubyCrystalAPasta
Summary: “Hey, I just murdered your entire family.” The voice was gruff, as if the man had made it his goal to swallow sandpaper for a living. Neil was confused, at this point- why would he be upset about that? Another pressing issue was afoot, however.“I live alone?” Neil’s own voice was quiet in the dark room, which gave the apparent murderer a pause before they flicked on the light.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Neil is woken up by a murderer who has apparently saved his life- a murderer who doesn't want to be thanked in any way, shape, or form. A murderer who eventually marries Neil Josten.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158
Collections: ANDREIL





	I live alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tik tok by @ivvvan2 ! Go check out his page!!
> 
> Honestly, this is just a lil skit that I wanted to post before I got focused on my 25-50k Andriel fic >:} you guys are in for a surprise!!
> 
> As always, leave kudos if you enjoyed and comments if you want to !! I appreciate any and all feedback!

Neil was shaken awake by a man in a dark mask, the barest tuft of pale blond hair peeking out of it. He reached for his knife- only to find it wasn’t under his pillow anymore. Shit. 

“Hey, I just murdered your entire family.” The voice was gruff, as if the man had made it his goal to swallow sandpaper for a living. Neil was confused, at this point- why would he be upset about that? Another pressing issue was afoot, however.

“I live alone?” Neil’s own voice was quiet in the dark room, which gave the apparent murderer a pause before they flicked on the light. 

Neil blinked against the harsh light that suddenly flooded the room, his eyes landing on the short man who pulled off his mask. The man (murderer) was pale, looking exasperated by the second, his hazel eyes watching Neil with interest. 

Neil belatedly realized that he didn’t have a shirt on. 

He covered his scarred chest with his blanket, sure he looked like a wreck, staring at the man in confusion. 

“Then who are these people in your house?” The man asked, dropping the metal bat down from his hold, his tone almost harsh in the strictness of it. His voice gave Neil involuntary shivers. 

“There are people in my house?” Neil was slow, he’d admit. It wasn’t anything new, but it was strange to note that he had survived this far while still being an idiot. 

The man gave Neil a look, one that could almost kill- a murdering gaze- as blood dripped from the bat to the floor. “Well not anymore,” The voice drawled, as if he were talking to a child. 

The blond murderer made Neil feel like an idiot. Well, more of an idiot than he really was, honestly. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Obviously not alive people, anymore. 

“Dumb bitch,” The man scoffed, though the words gave Neil pause- it was in German. Did the murderer know that Neil spoke German? Did the man know more than he should? Neil wasn’t safe anymore, not in his house, and certainly not in this town. 

"You could've died," The blond rolled his eyes, wiping off the blood onto Neil's clean bedsheets. Neil was disgusted momentarily but brushed it off after a few seconds. He'd just burn the sheets when he ran- leave no evidence behind, after all. "You're welcome." Hazel eyes locked onto stormy blue as the man said his part, the room standing still for what seemed like an eternity before Neil looked away, consequences be damned. Then the man left. 

And that was the beginning of an end to Andrew Minyard-Josten and Neil Josten-Minyard's first meet. It’d make for a great wedding speech someday.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave kudos if you enjoyed and comments if you want to !! I appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
